


Done

by thebean394



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom, Cheating, F/M, Hurt, Please just read, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebean394/pseuds/thebean394
Summary: Darcy was done loving him.





	

Darcy walked down the hall, heading for the bathroom. She slowed down when she heard low voices, the kind you use to seduce somebody, the kind meant for the bedroom. She was about to turn into the bathroom when she recognized the male voice.  
Bucky.  
The last couple months ran through Darcy's mind. She'd had been tentative at first, knowing his reputation. But Bucky had convinced her to give him a shot, making her breakfast, and oh Thor! His coffee. His rock hard abs and ability to give her great orgasms had helped. Darcy walked through the bathroom to the other end, and saw him. Right there, no shame. She wanted to scream, to rant, to stomp her feet and throw things. But she was a fucking lady (according to Thor) and Bucky no longer deserved to see her feelings, to see her break down, so she just walked up to him. "We're done James." He spun around, surprised. Darcy laughed to herself. Gods, Bucky had been so wrapped up in his girl he hadn't noticed her walk up. Even with his super senses. He opened his mouth to smooth talk her, but Darcy put up her hand. "No."  
Then she realized she still needed to go to the bathroom; shit.


End file.
